guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunspear rank
Sunspear rank is a title track available in the Nightfall campaign. It is awarded per character for collecting Sunspear Promotion Points, which are awarded as reward for certain quest or for killing monsters while under the effect of a Sunspear bounty. Benefits Sunspear rank is used by Elonian characters to: *Unlock access to certain areas and unlock certain quests *Complete the quests to gain the missing 2 x 15 Attribute Points for the max 200 attribute points Increasing in Sunspear rank also allows characters from all campaigns to: *Unlock the PvE-only skill Sunspear Rebirth Signet and improve its effectiveness with each rank level. *Acquire Hero skill points, which can be used to buy skills for the character and unlock them on the account. Additionaly, ArenaNet has stated additional Sunspear skills will be added when hard mode is implemented. Sunspear Rank Title Track In Guild Wars Nightfall a character gains rank in the Order of the Sunspears by collecting Sunspear Promotion Points. : Notes *Sunspear Rebirth Signet can be learned by Elonian characters who reach the second rank and foreign characters who reach the fourth rank. The power of Sunspear Rebirth Signet increases with Sunspear rank. Sunspear point farming Cliffs of Dohjok :This location is only useful before completing the Skree Hatchling Season quest. Go northeast from Blacktide Den and move along the beach towards the location of the Skree Hatchling Season quest. Be sure to get the Harpy Bounty along the way (note: it is faster to go from Blacktide Den and get the bounty than to start from Champion's Dawn or Beknur Harbor and then double back). Once you have reached the quest location with the harpy bounty, proceed to slaughter the Skree Hatchlings. This should net upwards of 26 bounty (taking the Harpy Mothers into account). The low level of the hatchlings and the relative lack of enemies on the path from Blacktide Den to the quest makes this very fast and easy to execute. When you are done, go to Champion's Dawn, abandon the quest, and get it again from Mofuun. Characters from other campaigns can also rack up sunspear points rather quickly with the Land of Heroes mini-mission here. Simply resign before completing it and go back in. Mehtani Keys :This location is best suited for beginning nightfall characters. Head east out of Kodlonu Hamlet, Mehtani Keys are a quick way to farm sunspear points for beginning nightfall characters. Make sure you visit each of the resurrection shrines, to get the bounty reward from the Sunspear Scout before engaging any enemies, in order to max out the amount of sunspear points you attain in one run. Arkjok Ward :This location can be used to reach the Sunspear General rank quickly. From Yohlon Haven move through the east portal into Arkjok Ward, go slightly north-east and take the Insect Hunt bounty from the Wandering Priest next to the Resurrection Shrine. Move north and aggro the 1st insect group(4 insects). After defeating them, go north a little bit more and you'll encounter another group of 4 insects. When you've defeated them, you can go south. After you pass the ressurection shrine, there'll be another group of 4 insects. Defeat them and go further south. There is just one big group left, consisting of 12 insects. Defeat them and you're done. Watch out not to aggro the mandragors there. This trip will yield 96 points every run if done correctly. Tip: Take 2 monks and nukers. You can easily do this run with heroes and henchmen, it usually takes less then 7 minutes if done correctly (defeat the Veldt Beetle Queens first). The Sulfurous Wastes From Remains of Sahlahja, head south and grab the bounty from the Ghostly Scout at the Resurrection Shrine. Continue on and pick up a Junundu wurm. Go out into the sulfur lands and fight the first group of undead monsters. This will give you about 63 promotion points. Head a little more west and you will see another group of undead. Kill them and you will get about another 63 promotion points. You can continue on east a little ways to get another group but it is faster to just kill the first two groups, go back to the Remains of Sahlahja and do it over again. You can earn up to about 130 promotion points per trip. Easily done with full party of Henchmen and Heroes due to the fact that you are riding a Junundu wurm. This run will give you ~3500pts/h, but you can't get the bounty after rank8 (Sunspear Castellan). This way of gaining sunspear points, combines very well with hero power leveling. Always take your lowest level hero's with you (everbody is inside a junundu, so level is not as important, however it does affect their armor). Notes *You must be at least a Sunspear Commander to wear the title. *Once a character has achieved the rank Castellan, scouts and priests will no longer give blessings. *Runduk in the Sunspear Great Hall will teach Sunspear Rebirth Signet to Elonian characters once they reach the rank of Sunspear Master Sergeant and foreign characters once they reach the rank of Second Spear. *Elonian characters must reach the rank of Sunspear General in order to complete the Nightfall campaign. *Foreign characters do not have any Sunspear rank requirements to progress in the Nightfall campaign, however they receive 865 Sunspear Promotion Points from primary quests, resulting in a minimum rank of Sunspear Captain. *It is currently impossible to attain a rank of Spearmarshal or higher. Characters were able to attain the rank of Spearmarshal prior to the November 30th, 2006 update by repeatedly killing resurrected foes. After the update, resurrected foes no longer give promotion points. *ArenaNet has indicated they will include a method of attaining Spearmarshal in a later update, through the addition of "Hard Mode". *Digmaster Gatah asks you to attain the rank of Second Spear in the quest "The Honorable General" (alternatively you gain level 12 to proceed). *The maxed title has been changed to Legendary Spearmarshal in a recent update and will now take 30,000 Sunspear Promotion Points to attain it. *In the Primary Quests "The Honorable General" and "The Time is Nigh" the names of the ranks are different from the real title names External links *http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10083642 The latest update on reaching the highest rank of the Sunspear and Lightbringer titles. Category:Character-based titles Category:Nightfall titles